Kejadian Saat Itu
by Mahrani29
Summary: BoBoiBoy menikmati saat pertama kali ia sampai di Pulau Rintis. Menjalani hari dengan Tok Aba. Bertemu Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Sampai bertemu dengan Adu Du. Tapi tidak semudah itu BoBoiBoy melakukannya. Warn : BoBoiBoy Season 1 Episode 1 - BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 1! Canon! AU! Little bit hurt of violence! Inspired from If Only and Semua Sudah Takdirnya! RnR! Oneshot!


**A/N : Fanfiction Oneshot ini dipersembahkan untuk para fans BoBoiBoy yang merindukan sosoknya yang masih bocah, pipi tembem, dan kepolosan hati yang dimilikinya. Mari kita sama-sama** ** _flashback_** **dengan manis dari Season 1 Episode 1. Nikmati kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat, bahkan setiap alur cerita walaupun kalian sudah tahu kelanjutan alur cerita ini. Karena kalian tidak akan tahu kejutan apa yang ada di dalam paragraf-paragraf ini.**

 **P. S : Jangan lupa siapkan lagu Merindukanmu - D'MASIV**

222

Suara ayam berkokok memasuki indera pendengaran seorang bocah yang masih mengenakan topi dinosaurus dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Indera pernapasannya menghirup dalam-dalam suasana lingkungan rumah kakeknya. Aromanya begitu khas seperti pedesaan pada umumnya dan ia sangat menyukai itu. Tidak seperti kota besar, Kuala Lumpur, tempat ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya.

BoBoiBoy—nama bocah yang mengenakan topi dino—mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai dan melangkah untuk membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Udara sejuk mennyapu pelan pipi tembemnya. Mata karamelnya berputar melihat seluruh pemandangan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

BoBoiBoy segera memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menemui kakeknya di lantai bawah yang mungkin sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

222

"Tok Aba!"

BoBoiBoy mendapati ruang tamu kosong begitu turun dari tangga. Kepalanya bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari Tok Aba—panggilan kakeknya.

"Tok Aba?!"

Panggilan kedua tidak ada sahutan. Sunyi senyap.

"Hmm. Mana Tok Aba ni?" gumam BoBoiBoy seraya berpikir.

Ah, mungkin saja Tok Aba masih tidur di kamarnya?

BoBoiBoy segera menaiki tangga lalu membuka pintu kamar Tok Aba. Kamar Tok Aba sudah rapi. Tanda bahwa pemilik kamar sudah bangun lebih pagi darinya.

Atau mungkin saja Tok Aba sedang menjemur pakaian di luar?

BoBoiBoy menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumah. Tapi tetap saja Tok Aba tidak ada.

"Mane eh?"

Belum menyerah, BoBoiBoy pergi ke dapur. Siapa tau Tok Aba sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah penuh keyakinan ke arah dapur. Matanya mengawasi setiap sudut dapur rumah. Tetapi tidak ada Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy menghela napas pasrah.

Tepat sebelum meninggalkan dapur, mata karamelnya melihat suatu _notes_ berwarna kuning yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

"Jumpa kat Kedai Tok Aba?" BoBoiBoy membaca tulisan di _notes_ tersebut.

222

BoBoiBoy mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian ia membaca daftar perintah Tok Aba dibalik _notes_ kuning.

"Oke! Kunci pintu ... dah! Sekarang cakap 'Hai!' kat Yaya ..." ujar BoBoiBoy membaca perintah kedua, "... rupa die macam ni? Yaya?"

BoBoiBoy memicingkan matanya melihat rupa "Yaya" yang digambar Tok Aba. Anak yang seumur dirinya, memakai hijab, dan memakai kacamata renang yang berada di atas kepalanya. Berarti perintah selanjutnya—

"HAI, BOBOIBOY!"

Yaya memunculkan diri dan memanggil nama BoBoiBoy dengan ceria begitu BoBoiBoy menurunkan _notes_ kuning dari wajahnya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yaya menatap bingung reaksi BoBoiBoy dengan mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

"Ish kau ni! Loncat jantung aku!" balas BoBoiBoy dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hihihi!" balas Yaya dengan tertawa manisnya. Dengan tambahan sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat cucu Tok Aba sampai kaget.

"Eh? Mana kau tau namaku?!" BoBoiBoy heran Yaya tahu dirinya, sedangkan ia merasa tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri di depan Yaya.

"Oh! Tok Aba yang bagi tau!" balas Yaya bangga seakan-akan tahu nama semua orang.

"Dasar Tok Aba," gerutu BoBoiBoy, "oh ... ngg ... Tok Aba suruh cakap ... terima kasih bagi biskut semalam," lanjut BoBoiBoy seraya membaca _notes_ kuning lalu melempar senyum.

"SAME-SAME! Tok Aba pasti suka biskut itu kan? Kan?" respon Yaya dengan girangnya.

"Entah. Mungkin kot. Okelah Yaya, aku nak pergi kat kedai Tok Aba ni."

"Kedai Tok Aba?"

"Ha ah."

"Alah. Senang je. Kau belok kanan, lepas tu—"

"Eh, tak pe tak pe," potong BoBoiBoy dengan gerakan tangannya, "Tok Aba sudah tulis kat sini," lanjutnya seraya mengangkat notes kuningnya, "Jumpa lagi!"

BoBoiBoy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yaya. Yaya mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap kepergian BoBoiBoy.

"Uhmm ... jumpa lagi?"

222

BoBoiBoy langsung duduk di kursi bundar begitu sudah sampai di kedai kakeknya. Napasnya menderu-deru saking lelahnya karena menempuh perjalanan jauh dari rumah ke kedai.

"Hah ... penatlah. Macam mana Tok Aba jalan kaki ke sini tiap-tiap hari? Kesian Tok Aba," keluh BoBoiBoy memikirkan kakeknya yang harus jalan kaki setiap hari. Mengingat umur Tok Aba yang sudah renta.

"Saya kasian? Atok naik motor. Lagipun dekat je," balas Tok Aba seraya menunjuk rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kedai.

Ternyata ...

Kedainya tidak jauh dari rumah Tok Aba.

BoBoiBoy hanya _jaw drop_ lalu jatuh ke belakang. Tok Aba pun hanya menertawai respon cucunya itu.

"Dah tu ... Tok Aba suruh jalan jauh-jauh tuh kenape?!"

"Biar exercise sikit."

"Hum. Untung dapat Atok macam ni."

"Hehehehe."

BoBoiBoy menatap Tok Aba dengan sedikit kesal karena sudah dijebak mengikuti perintah-melelahkan-Tok-Aba.

Yaya muncul di sebelah BoBoiBoy lalu menyapanya lagi dengan suara ceria.

"Penaaaaat. Kan? Kan? Kan?"

BoBoiBoy bergumam dan menatap cemberut ke arah teman barunya itu.

"Tuhlah! Orang nak tujukkan tak nak," nasehat Yaya.

"Bukan tak nak ... malulah, Mimi," elak BoBoiBoy seraya menatap ke lantai bawah meja kedai.

"Mimi!? Aku Yaya lah!" ujar Yaya dengan nada kesal.

"Oh iye keh? Hehehe. Ingatkan Mimi tadi," balas BoBoiBoy cengengesan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish kau ni! Aku ingat nama kau, kau tak ingat namaku. Huh!" gerutu Yaya.

Melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara BoBoiBoy dan Yaya, Tok Aba menengahi mereka berdua.

"Dah! Dah! Jangan nak bertengkar! Nanti tak ada orang yang datang kat kedai Atok!"

Mendengar ancaman kecil Tok Aba, Yaya dan BoBoiBoy saling melirik. Mereka menghentikan pertengkaran. Yaya masih cemberut, sedangkan BoBoiBoy masih tersenyum malu.

Mata BoBoiBoy melihat berbagai sudut yang ada di kedai Tok Aba. Kompor dengan teko tinggi di atasnya, dua rak atas bawah yang berisi mug rapi berjejeran, menu yang terpajang di atas, dan lain-lain.

"Kedai ape ni?" gumam BoBoiBoy yang tidak pernah melihat kedai seperti ini di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bertubuh gempal dan menepuk hangat pundak BoBoiBoy.

"Lah? Kedai Atok sendiri pun tak tau?" ujarnya seraya menatap BoBoiBoy.

"Eh? Siapa kau ni?"

Siapa lagi ini? BoBoiBoy hanya menatap bingung anak yang mungkin lebih tua darinya.

"Hahaha. Tak tau tak pe. Biar aku terangkan!"

"Inilah Tok Aba Koko Tiam!" seru anak bertubuh gempal tersebut seraya menunjukkan kedai Tok Aba dengan perasaan bangga.

BoBoiBoy melirik anak tersebut dengan tampang penasaran. Masa sih dia lebih mengenal kedai kakeknya dibanding BoBoiBoy?

"Siape die ni, Tok Aba?" tanya BoBoiBoy kpeada Tok Aba pada akhirnya.

"Gopal. Pelanggan setia yang asik nak free je," balas Tok Aba seaya memutarkan bola matanya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk paham. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, Gopal orang yang asyik juga. Tapi mungkin terlalu banyak bicara.

"... dan nikmati potongan harga sehingga seratus persen!"

"OII!" sahut Tok Aba begitu Gopal dengan seenaknya menyebutkan "gratis".

"Eh?"

"Mana ade? Pandai je kau ni!"

Gopal hanya cengengesan, lalu duduk di sebelah BoBoiBoy.

"Hi!" sapa Gopal seraya melambaikan tangan di depan BoBoiBoy.

"Oh? Aku BoBoiBoy," balas BoBoiBoy seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Gopal meraih tangan BoBoiBoy dengan semangat sampai mengguncangnya.

"Gopal! Kawan baik kamu!"

Senyuman sedikit terpatri di wajah BoBoiBoy begitu Gopal dengan percaya dirinya menyebutkan sebagai "kawan baik" untuk dirinya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian di lingkungan Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba, saya sudah jadi kawan baik dia. Boleh dapat free hot chocolate tak?" pinta Gopal dengan senang.

Garis bibir Tok Aba yang melengkung ke bawah, mendadak melengkung ke atas setelah mendengarkan permintaan "licik" Gopal seraya berdehem kesal.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya memicingkan matanya ke arah Gopal. Semudah itukah dia dapat minuman cokelat panas gratis?

"Ape? Aku tanya je," balas Gopal santai. Tidak mau dianggap meminta "gratis".

 _Trililit ... trililit ..._

Telefon berbunyi dan bergetar tepat di samping BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy! Angkat telefon!" perintah Tok Aba yang sedang sibuk membuat _hot chocolate_ permintaan Gopal.

BoBoiBoy dengan cepat meraih gagang telefon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo?!"

" _Halo, Tok Aba!_ " balas seorang perempuan di seberang telefon dengan nada ceria.

"Oh, ini bukan Tok Aba."

" _Oooh, ini BoBoiBoy, yee?_ " perempuan tersebut merendahkan suaranya ketika menyebut nama cucu Tok Aba.

"Uh ... iye iye," balas BoBoiBoy dengan ragu-ragu. Ada lagi sosok manusia di sini yang mengenal BoBoiBoy.

" _Uhm ... saya Ying ... Saya mau order minum!_ "

"Oh, boleh boleh! Nak order apa?"

" _Special Hot Chocolate satu!_ "

"OK!" BoBoiBoy menurunkan gagang telefonnya, "Tok Aba! Special Hot Chocolate satu!"

" _Umm ... minum sini ya?!_ "

"Ah, minum sini!" ucap BoBoiBoy kepada Tok Aba meniru perkataan perempuan yang ditelefon.

"OK!" balas Tok Aba.

Minum di sini? Lah? Bukankah kalau orang memesan lewat telefon berarti minta diantar ke tempatnya?

BoBoiBoy melirik ke samping. Terlihat seorang perempuan berkacamata bundar warna biru muda, dikuncir dua, dan mengenakan topi _beanie_ sedang menatapnya. Namanya Ying. Pose tubuh mereka sama, yaitu sama-sama memegang telefon.

"Huh?"

"Heheh. Terima kasih," balas Ying.

Ying lalu tertawa geli seraya menutup telefon genggamnya.

"Hum, sama-sama!" balas BoBoiBoy lalu meletakkan gagang telefon ke tempatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak order dekat sini je?" tanya BoBoiBoy ke arah Ying.

"Malu, ma! Hihihihihi," balas Ying diakhiri tawa geli.

"Jangan layan. Die memang macam tu. Baik kau tengok TV ni," saran Gopal.

Mata karamel BoBoiBoy mengarah ke TV. Saluran TV yang menanyangkan sebuah kartun mendadak gambarnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Cangkir cokelat panas milik Gopal berdenting di permukaan meja karena tanah bergetar. Sendok yang berada di dekatnya sampai jatuh.

BoBoiBoy melihat hal itu, menyadari sesuatu ada yang tidak beres. Langit kemudian menampakkan warna gelap dan suara petir bergemuruh.

Suara berdenging diiringi makhluk warna hijau berkepala kotak muncul di layar TV.

"Penduduk Bumi! Aku ... adalah Adu Du dari planet Ata Ta Tiga."

Sontak Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, dan Ying menarik napas kaget melihat layar TV. Makhluk warna hijau berkepala kotak itu bisa berbicara ternyata.

"Serahkan keSEMUA BIJI KOKO ATAU HADAPI KEHANCU—"

 _PZZZT!_

Saluran TV terganti begitu BoBoiBoy menekan tombol nomor lain di remote. Setelah itu keadaan kembali normal.

Asyik dengan tayangan tersebut lalu diganti, Gopal protes, "WEY! Apasal kau tukar?!"

BoBoiBoy menopang pipinya seraya gonta-ganti _channel_ TV dengan tampang cemberut, "Hem! Tak best lah cerite ni!"

"Ih, best lah!"

222

Teman-teman baru BoBoiBoy sudah pulang. Mereka janji akan menemui BoBoiBoy lagi keesokan harinya. Gopal sangat semangat mengajaknya untuk bermain sepak bola. Tentu BoBoiBoy menyambutnya dengan sangat gembira. Mereka berdua ternyata fanatik dengan permainan sepak bola. Yaya sudah tidak ngambek lagi, malahan ingin mengirimi biskuit nanti malam ke rumah BoBoiBoy. Rumah BoBoiBoy ternyata bersebelahan dengan rumah Yaya. Ying yang masih agak malu, hanya bilang akan mengunjungi kedai Tok Aba untuk mengobrol lebih banyak dengan BoBoiBoy selain memesan _hot chocolate_.

Tinggallah BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba di kedai. BoBoiBoy sedang duduk di kursi bundar kedai, sedangkan Tok Aba menyiapkan motornya.

"Oke, BoBoiBoy, Atok nak keluar. Kau jaga ni kedai kejap!" perintah Tok Aba.

"Halah, Tok, BoBoiBoy mana tau. Kalau orang ramai dateng ni macam mana?" elak BoBoiBoy sedikit cemas.

Tok Aba mengibaskan tangannya, "Halah, orang je. Bukannya alien. Bye."

Tok Aba pun menyalakan motornya dan melaju pergi.

"Humm."

222

BoBoiBoy mengelap permukaan meja kedai dengan kain putih yang sudah dibasahi sedikit air. Keadaan sekitar kedai Tok Aba masih sepi.

"Apelah Tok Aba ni. Kalau alien datang betul-betul nanti macam mane?" gumam BoBoiBoy.

 _TUK_

Ada suara ketukan di belakangnya. BoBoiBoy segera menengok ke arah sumber suara. Kalau tidak salah, di antara kaleng-kaleng cokelat Tok Aba. Bocah itu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih dekat, meneliti lagi, dan ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ia memutar matanya dan kembali bekerja.

"ALAMAK!"

Ada suara lagi. Namun ini lebih jelas. BoBoiBoy pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah robot berwarna ungu berlari menjauhinya.

"Warna purple pun tak selamat!" seru robot tersebut.

Tidak. Bukan perihal terkejut karena ada robot di Pulau Rintis. Tetapi matanya autofokus ke arah benda yang sangat dikenalinya berada di tangan robot tersebut.

Kaleng cokelat Tok Aba!

Robot itu mengambil diam-diam atau dengan kata lain .. mencuri!

"HOI, PENCURI!" seru BoBoiBoy seraya menunjuk ke arah robot ungu yang berlari menjauhinya.

Yang ditunjuk malah panik dan mempercepat laju larinya.

"JANGAN LARI!"

Robot ungu itu semakin cepat lari dan menghilang sekejap dalam pandangan BoBoiBoy.

Kaki BoBoiBoy tidak bisa digerakkan. Tubuhnya memilih diam di tempat, di belakang meja kedai Tok Aba. Hatinya sudah tergerak dan ingin sekali mengejar robot pencuri tersebut. Namun perasaan hatinya terkalahkan oleh otaknya yang mulai berfikir.

Matanya melihat ke arah sisa kaleng cokelat. Jari tangannya bergerak menghitung jumlah kaleng cokelat Tok Aba.

"Ah, tersisa lima kaleng je. Tok Aba pasti tak tahu," gumam BoBoiBoy acuh seraya mengangkat bahunya.

BoBoiBoy kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Satu pelanggan datang dan BoBoiBoy melayaninya.

222

Senja telah terlewati dan bintang mulai bermunculan di langit yang gelap. Ini berarti hampir satu hari BoBoiBoy sudah berada di Pulau Rintis. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lelah melakukan aktivitas membantu Tok Aba.

Soal Tok Aba.

Begitu Tok Aba kembali ke kedai, atoknya itu tidak banyak bicara. Beliau bahkan tidak menyadari kaleng cokelat berkurang satu di meja kedai.

Hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah tidak melapor Tok Aba. Cemas mulai melanda dirinya. Bagaimana kalau harga kaleng cokelat itu mahal? Bagaimana keuangan Tok Aba nanti? Apakah berkurang? Atau sepeser ringgit itu memang sangat penting untuk kelanjutan hidup Tok Aba?

BoBoiBoy mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap tembok. Matanya mulai sayu.

"Besok saja kukasih tau Tok Aba. Lagipula ia tidak akan percaya kalau pencuri itu robot," gumam BoBoiBoy pelan lalu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BOOOOOOM!_

Mata yang sudah terpejam itu mendadak melotot sempurna. Telinganya mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan tubuhnya merasakan tanah yang bergetar hebat selama sesaat.

"A-Apakah?"

BoBoiBoy bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela yang masih ditutupi kain gorden. Tangannya perlahan meraih kain tersebut untuk menyibaknya. Hatinya mendadak diliputi perasaan takut dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

 _SREETT!_

Kain gorden disibak oleh BoBoiBoy. Matanya melihat pemandangan Pulau Rintis di balik kaca jendelanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan menarik napas kaget. Pemandangan indah yang kemarin dilihatnya, kini berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"A-apa jadi ni?!"

Terlihat bekas ledakan di sepanjang jalan. Atap rumah-rumah mulai sedikit terbakar. Lolongan tolong terdengar setiap detiknya. Orang-orang berlari kesana-kemari mencari bantuan. Sebagian lagi berlari ke arah sumber yang melempar bom. Mata BoBoiBoy mengikuti arah orang-orang tersebut.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! HADAPILAH KEHANCURAN OLEHKU, PENDUDUK BUMI!"

Sosok makhluk berkepala kotak berwarna hijau itu tertawa jahat. Makhluk itu menaiki sebuah robot ungu raksasa yang kedua tangannya dilengkapi senjata mematikan. Orang-orang Pulau Rintis meneriaki kata "alien" kepada sosok makhluk tersebut. Mobil-mobil polisi bersirine mulai berdatangan dan para polisi menodongkan pistol ke arah alien tersebut.

"I-itu ... alien yang kemarin muncul kat TV! Dan ... hey robot pencuri!" teriak BoBoiBoy dibalik jendela kamarnya. Mengenali dua makhluk yang lumanyan tidak jauh dari pandanganya.

"SERAHKAN SEMUA KOKO KEPADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Warga Pulau Rintis berteriak enggan dan melempar masing-masing senjata yang ada. Bunyi pistol yang begitu keras membuat kaki BoBoiBoy bergetar ketakutan.

"NAK LAWAN? RASAKAN INI!" teriak robot ungu lalu menembakkan laser berwarna merah ke arah kerumunan warga.

 _PSSSH! BOOOOM!_

BoBoiBoy menutup matanya refleks. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Kakinya semakin bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

Ia takut mendengar ledakan di luar sana. Ia takut melihat korban jiwa yang berjatuhan. Ia takut akan semuanya sekarang.

"T-TOLONG!"

Teriakan Tok Aba di sebelah kamarnya sukses membuat BoBoiBoy sadar sepenuhnya. Ketakutan dalam dirinya perlahan mulai tersisihkan, diganti dengan keadaan sigap.

"ATOK!"

Kaki kecilnya yang masih bergetar berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. BoBoiBoy dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar. Ia melihat Tok Aba yang diseret di tangga oleh dua robot mini berkepala kotak.

"OI! LEPASKAN TOK ABA!"

BoBoiBoy dengan cepat menuruni tangga untuk menyusul Tok Aba yang juga ketakutan. Cukup atoknya yang takut akan keadaan ini. BoBoiBoy harus berani menghadapi makhluk-makhluk asing ini.

BoBoiBoy menarik salah satu tangan mini robot tersebut. Tapi langsung ditepis begitu kuat hingga BoBoiBoy setengah terlempar ke bawah.

"BoBoiBoy!" teriak Tok Aba dengan cemasnya.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy menabrak sisi belakang sofa yang terbuat dari bahan kayu rotan. Seketika tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

Dua mini robot itu menyeret Tok Aba dengan cepat sampai keluar rumah. BoBoiBoy belum sanggup berdiri lagi karena bagian pundak kanannya begitu sakit. Tangan kirinya refleks menyentuh pundaknya yang terasa sakit. Keningnya mengerut begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangan kirinya.

"S-sakiiiit," rintih BoBoiBoy begitu melihat cairan merah tipis hampir memenuhi telapak tangan kirinya. Ternyata pundaknya mengenai bagian tajam belakang sofa.

Air mata mengenangi pelupuk matanya. Rintihan sesegukan mulai terdengar dari mulut BoBoiBoy. Sekarang hatinya begitu takut memikirkan keselamatan Tok Aba. Ia ingin menangisi itu. Dengan tambahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Suara teriakan Yaya menghentikan sesegukan BoBoiBoy. Yaya berlari menghampiri BoBoiBoy dan membantunya berdiri. Yaya, tetangganya itu, keadaannya tidak begitu bagus. Pipinya lebam dan terluka.

"Y-Yaya! Apa yang terjadi dengan kau ni?!" panik BoBoiBoy melihat Yaya.

"Hiks ... Aku terjatuh saat Ibu dan Ayahku mendorongku untuk melindungiku. S-Sekarang aku tak tahu dimana mereka. Aku langsung menemuimu saja. A-aku takut sekali, BoBoiBoy. Aku nampak ... T-Tok Aba dibawa para robot itu," ujar Yaya dengan suara bergetar.

Kemana para robot itu membawa Tok Aba? Dan kenapa harus atoknya yang diambil?

BoBoiBoy menarik napas panik. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Alien itu ... alien itu menginginkan koko. Makanya mereka mengambil Tok Aba!" seru BoBoiBoy.

Yaya sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan BoBoiBoy. Ada masuk diakal dari situ. Daritadi memang sang alien terus-terusan berteriak meminta koko.

"Iyekeh? Kalau macam tu, jom kita cari Tok Aba," ujar Yaya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar rumah. Langit malam itu menambah kegelapan dan kesuraman Pulau Rintis. Lampu-lampu di jalan dan perumahan mendadak redup karena efek pengeboman tadi. Hanya terdengar suara angin malam. Tidak ada seruan orang-orang seramai tadi. Beberapa warga tergeletak bebas di aspal dengan kondisi yang begitu tidak bagus.

Mata karamel BoBoiBoy samar-samar melihat sosok bayangan yang tidak jauh darinya sedang berjalan linglung.

"YING! ITU YING!" histeris Yaya seraya menunjuk sosok bayangan yang dilihat BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya segera menghampiri Ying yang berada di tengah jalan.

"BoBoiBoy! Yaya!" balas Ying dengan suara pelan.

Yaya segera menghambur ke arah Ying untuk memeluknya.

"Hiks .. Ying! Kau tak ape ke?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Kakiku terluka. Aku tadi coba mengejar Tok Aba, ma," ujar Ying kepada BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melihat kaos kaki putih Ying berubah menjadi merah darah. Kakinya menunjukkan luka sobek menganga yang cukup serius. Bahkan sepatunya ikut sobek.

"Ying, kakimu harus segera diobati," ujar BoBoiBoy cemas.

"Tak usah, ma. Yang penting kita harus menemui Tok Aba dulu. Aku melihatnya tidak jauh dari kita," balas Ying.

"T-Tapi ... Ying, kakimu—"

"Tolong bantu aku jalan, Yaya. Atau kita akan kehilangan jejak Tok Aba,:" desak Ying cepat.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya saling berpandangan. Mereka juga ingin mencari Tok Aba, tetapi di sisi lain mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Ying begitu saja. Luka di kakinya akan bertambah sakit jika berpijak pada aspal.

"Tenang saja, ma. Aku pikir tempatnya tidak jauh. Kau tidak tahu jalan kan, BoBoiBoy? Hihihi," canda Ying.

"Hmmm ... yelah. Terima kasih, Ying," balas BoBoiBoy.

Yaya melingkarkan lengan Ying di lehernya. BoBoiBoy tersenyum ke arah Yaya dan Ying. Dirinya perlahan mengucapkan syukur karena memiliki teman baru seperti mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan hati-hati menyusuri aspal yang dialaskan orang-orang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Rumah-rumah yang berada di kanan-kiri mereka terlihat sepi dan penerangan yang sangat redup. Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang. Yaya dan Ying merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"I-itu dia!" seru Ying pelan menunjuk ke arah depan.

Sebuah lapangan utama terlihat jelas di mata BoBoiBoy. Sisa-sisa pejuang warga Pulau Rintis mulai berkurang. Bahkan semua polisi sudah tergeletak di atas tanah lapang. Terlihat sang Alien beserta robot ungu itu tertawa jahat tidak jelas.

"Sudah kubilang serahkan kesemua koko yang kau punya, wahai makhluk bumi!" perintah alien tersebut.

Tok Aba terlihat duduk ketakutan di tanah lapangan dan tidak ada luka sama sekali. BoBoiBoy menghela napas lega melihat Tok Aba baik-baik saja.

"Tidak akan. Kenapa kau begitu kuat menginginkan koko milik atok? Itu adalah sumber kehidupan atok. Kalau mau, kau harus membayar!" ujar Tok Aba berani.

"Lah? ingatkan _free_ je," balas sang robot ungu santai.

"Ish kau ni! Nak menguji kesabaranku. Baiklah. Muahahaha ... Probe, sekarang!"

Probe—nama sang robot ungu itu—mengutak-atik suatu alat komunikasi di lengannya. Robot itu tidak mengeluarkan peluru atau sinar laser apapun kepada Tok Aba. Padahal semua warga Pulau Rintis ludes dihabisi Probe.

"Apa yang alien tu nak lakukan kepada Atok?!" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Nama die Adu Du, BoBoiBoy. Aku ingat nampak di TV tadi," gumam Yaya.

"Adu Du?"

Sebuah makhluk baru muncul dari belakang punggung Probe. Robot bundar berwarna kuning, bermata biru muda, berukuran 1 : 3 terhadap robot raksasa Probe, mengacungkan jari tangannya yang membentuk serupa pistol kepada Tok Aba.

Napas Tok Aba menderu cepat. Sasaran pistol itu akan mengenai dirinya telak dari dekat.

"Jangan buru-buru dulu, Ochobot. Tunjukkan kuasamu," ujar Adu Du seraya menyeringai jahat.

"Baik, Tuan Adu Du!" balas Ochobot—nama robot bundar kuning tersebut—lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke pohon yang lumayan jauh.

"KUASA SENJATA PETIR!"

 _ZZZTTT!_

 _BOOM!_

 _GLUDUK GLUDUK!_

 _DUARRR!_

Sebuah laser berbentuk petir kuning melintas cepat menuju pohon tersebut. Ledakan dan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, ditambah suara petir membuat pohon itu hilang seketika. Menyisakan tanah hitam.

"AH! TOK ABA!" jerit Yaya dan Ying pelan.

Ochobot lalu menggeser kembali jari pistolnya ke arah Tok Aba. Petir bergemuruh di langit malam, seakan-akan mengisi sumber senjata Ochobot. Tok Aba diam seribu kata dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu dulu, Tok Aba yang terhormat. Baru aku akan menggeledah seisi rumahmu untuk merampas koko. MUAHAHAHA!" ucap Adu Du dengan puas.

Banyak sekelebat pikiran yang muncul dalam otak BoBoiBoy sekarang. Ia sangat takut menghadapi Adu Du dan Probe, bahkan Ochobot yang berada di depan Tok Aba. Tapi ia tidak ingin Tok Aba meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan belum sebulan di sini. Baru kali ini ia dipertemukan oleh Tok Aba. Masa iya ia dan Tok Aba harus berpisah secepatnya?

Akhirnya BoBoiBoy berlari memasuki lapangan untuk menyelamatkan Tok Aba.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! JANGAN LUKAI TOK ABA!" teriak BoBoiBoy seraya berlari.

"BOBOIBOY!" Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa berteriak memanggil nama temannya yang sudah menjauh.

BoBoiBoy berdiri di depan Ochobot dan membelakangi Tok Aba. Tangannya terentang untuk melindungi Tok Aba yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aik? Bukankah kau budak yang berada kat kedai tu?" ucap Probe melihat BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy hanya merapatkan bibirnya erat-erat. Robot itu masih mengingat dirinya. Kemungkinan kebohongan-kecil-atau-pura-pura-tidak-tahu-akan-kaleng-cokelat akan terbongkar sekarang di hadapan Tok Aba.

"Hah? Ape maksud kau ni Probe?" tanya Adu Du kepada Probe.

"Budak ini meneriakiku sewaktu aku ambik kaleng cokelat tu," balas Probe santai.

"Hah?" gumam Tok Aba pelan.

Kening Adu Du mengkerut. Matanya menatap Probe dan BoBoiboy secara bergantian. Seketika senyuman mengerikannya melebar.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adu Du tertawa jahat sekali lagi.

"Hoi, budak! Kau nak berkhianat rupanya dari Atok kau," lanjut Adu Du.

Tak tahan, akhirnya BoBoiBoy membalikkan badannya, berhadapan dengan Tok Aba yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Maaf ... Maafkan BoBoiBoy, Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy tak nak bermaksud berbohong kepada Atok. BoBoiBoy nak cakap tapi takut Atok tak percaya," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya merunduk.

Tok Aba mulai mengerti. Ternyata hitungan pemasukan-pengeluaran hari ini benar. Kaleng cokelat memang hilang dan diambil oleh Adu Du.

"Kenapa kau tak cakap awal-awal? Setidaknya kau cakaplah dulu. Urusan percaya tak percaya itu belakangan," tanya Tok Aba sedikit kecewa.

Bibir BoBoiBoy bergetar. Air mata di pelupuk matanya perlahan terkumpul. Ia begitu menyesali begitu semua terjadi.

"Huks ... maaf, Tok. Hukss ..." tangis BoBoiBoy begitu pilu.

Tok Aba mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan kepala cucunya yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga tersebut. Mau tidak mau Tok Aba harus mengerti maksud BoBoiBoy. Cucunya itu pasti belum terbiasa di sini.

BoBoiBoy tersentak pelan dalam tangisnya. Tok Aba mengusap kepalanya. Apakah Tok Aba tidak jadi membencinya? Setelah semua ini yang terjadi?

"Dahlah. Lain kali jangan diulangi. Tok Aba maafkan BoBoiBoy," ujar Tok Aba dengan suara hangatnya.

Mata karamel BoBoiBoy menatap wajah Tok Aba yang dihiasi senyum. Perlahan senyum terbentuk di wajah BoBoiBoy.

"Terima ka—"

"SUDAHLAH DRAMA KORANG BERDUA! OCHOBOT! SEKARANG!" teriak Adu Du geam melihat pemandangan di depannya.

BoBoiBoy dan Tok Aba sontak menarik napas kaget seraya melihat Ochobot yang bersedia memuntahkan isi senjatanya itu.

"TOK ABA! AWAS!"

BoBoiBoy segera memeluk Tok Aba. Matanya terpejam rapat dan terus berdoa akan keselamatan. Ia rela terluka duluan. Entah mengapa ia merasa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Selama ia masih berada di dekat Tok Aba, ia akan berusaha terlebih dahulu untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Yaya dan Ying yang mengawasi dari kejauhan hanya bisa menangis seraya berpelukan. Mereka berdua juga menyayangi Tok Aba. Bahkan mungkin mereka sudah menganggap BoBoiBoy seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Adu Du dan Probe hanya tertawa puas karena hampir memusnahkan kaum manusia di Pulau Rintis ini. Sebentar lagi kejayaan akan menghampiri mereka begitu kaleng cokelat berada di tangan mereka.

 _BRAK!_

 _DUAGH!_

"DEY! JANGAN COBA-COBA SAKITI KAWAN BAIK AKU!"

Suara Gopal membuat BoBoiBoy membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Terlihat Gopal yang meggantikan posisi robot jahat tadi.

"G-GOPAL!" seru BoBoiBoy lalu menghampiri Gopal. Ia beruntung sekali dirinya dan Tok Aba masih selamat. Setidaknya detik ini juga.

"BoBoiBoy! Tok Aba! Korang baik-baik saja ke?" tanya Gopal.

BoBoiBoy refleks memeluk Gopal. Ia lalu memeriksa keadaan Gopal. Gopal sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Baik saja. Kenapa sorang-sorang saja kau kemari?" tanya Tok Aba heran melihat Gopal yang begitu berani ke lapangan—sebutan sekarang ialah medan musuh—sendirian.

"Lhaa. Satu bandar tahu Tok Aba diculik. Nanti kalau Tok Aba diculik, siapa lagi nak sediakan spesial Tok Aba hot chocolate free? Makanya aku memutuskan ke sini untuk penyelamatan. Hehehe," ucap Gopal.

Di saat itu juga BoBoiBoy melepaskan pelukannya. Tok Aba hanya menatap datar ke arah Gopal yang mulai cengengesan.

"Kau ni ... hanya mau hot chocolate Tok Aba saja. Kawan baik pun tak diperhatikan," cibir BoBoiBoy kepada Gopal.

"Hehehe. Tak lah. Kalau kau ikut culik juga, siapa lagi yang nak main sepak bola denganku?"

"Hehehe. Terbaiklah," balas BoBoiBoy seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Best lah cucu Tok Aba ni. Kawan terbaik a—"

 _DOR!_

Suara tembakan yang begitu keras hampir memekakkan telinga BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy nyaris kehabisan napas melihat tangan Gopal menutupi perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah begitu banyak.

"G-GO ... GOPAL!" teriak BoBoiBoy panik luar biasa.

.

 _Saat aku tertawa diatas semua_

 _Saat aku menangisi kesedihanku_

.

Gopal menatap BoBoiBoy dengan perasaan takut yang terpancar di matanya. BoBoiBoy memeluk Gopal sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mendukung Gopal untuk bertahan. Walaupun dirinya sendiri takut tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa Gopal.

.

 _Aku ingin engkau selalu ada_

 _Aku ingin engkau aku kenang_

.

"Bo-BoBoiBoy ... Tolong jaga Tok Aba! Ti-titip salamku untuk ... Yaya dan Ying. Aku mau ... uh ... menyusul Appa dan Amma di sana," balas Gopal terbata-bata.

Tubuh Gopal ambruk di atas tanah lapang yang mulai dingin seiring malam yang terus berjalan. Matanya perlahan tertutup. Napas sudah tidak terasa berhembus.

"G-GOPAL! T-TIDAAAAK! HUWAAA JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, GOPAL! KATA NAK JANJI BERMAIN BOLA ESOK!" teriak BoBoiBoy. Akhirnya tangisan yang sedari tadi tertahan, tumpah ruah seketika.

.

 _Selama aku masih bisa bernafas_

 _Masih sanggup berjalan kukan slalu memujamu_

.

Tok Aba hanya sedih menyaksikan kejadian yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada yang bisa kakek tua itu lakukan untuk mengubah keadaan.

Raung tangis bocah bertopi itu memecahkan malam yang sunyi seketika. Yaya dan Ying juga menangisi kepergian teman mereka dari kejauhan. BoBoiBoy terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gopal. Berharap kawan baiknya itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"GOPAL! BANGUNLAH! BANGUN! HUHUHU!"

Air mata terus berjatuhan mengaliri pipi tembam bocah tersebut. Namun semua tangisan dan teriakan pinta itu sia-sia. Gopal tidak mendengarkannya. Karena ia sudah pergi.

.

 _Meski ku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana_

 _Dengarkan aku kumerindukanmu_

.

BoBoiBoy mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sampai pipinya memerah. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya menajam, melihat ke arah Adu Du yang masih mengacungkan pistol seraya tersenyum puas.

"KENAPA KAU MENEMBAK GOPAL HAH?! TIDAK CUKUP PUAS KAH SUDAH MERATAKAN KAMPUNG HALAMANKU?!" teriak BoBoiBoy meledak.

"INI YANG TERJADI APABILA KAU MENGANGGU RENCANAKU. OCHOBOT, SEKARANG JUGA!" balas Adu Du dengan teriakan lebih marah.

"Baik! KERIS PETIR! HYAAAH!"

BoBoiBoy menengok ke arah Ochobot yang melemparkan petir berbentuk keris itu. Dengan refleks sekali lagi, BoBoiBoy melompat menjauhi sasaran. Dengan gerakan kopral ke belakang.

 _ZZZTTT!_

 _DARR!_

Pundaknya yang masih terluka bertambah nyeri karena beberapa gerakan yang ia lakukan untuk menghindar. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, ingn memeriksa kondisi. Matanya terbelalak dan air matanya langsung tumpah begitu melihat Tok Aba tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri setelah terkena sengatan keris petir milik Ochobot.

"Yeay! Tepat kena sasaran~" sorak Probe gembira.

"Ah, maaf Tuan Adu Du. Aku malah mengenai sebelah sasaran," ujar Ochobot bersalah.

Sebelah sasaran? Itu berarti sebenarnya keris petir ditujukan untuk BoBoiBoy? Tapi malah melesat ke arah Tok Aba?

"TIDAAKKK!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ochobot. Kerja bagus. Sekarang, giliran kau, Probe. TANGKAP BUDAK PEMILIK KALENG KOKO ITU!" perintah Adu Du seraya menunjuk BoBoiBoy.

Probe yang masih dalam bentuk raksasa itu dengan gesit berlari ke arah BoBoiBoy. Kegelapan malam tidak mengurangi penglihatan robot itu sedikit pun. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tubuh kecil BoBoiBoy dan meremuknya sedikit.

"AAAKHHH SAKIT!" teriak BoBoiBoy mengaduh kesakitan.

Sejujurnya semua bagian tubuh BoBoiBoy lelah. Bocah itu tidak tahu kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Ia ingin sekali masuk kamarnya dan menangisi kepergian Tok Aba dan Gopal. Ia ingin menikmati empuknya kasur. Menikmati malam yang tenang lagi di Pulau Rintis. Tanpa harus ada Adu Du dan komplotannya.

.

 _Saat aku mencoba merubah segalanya_

 _Saat aku meratapi kekalahanku_

.

Ochobot terbang melayang mendekatinya. Tentunya dengan mengacungkan keris petir yang menyala terang.

"Serahkan kesemua koko Tok Aba!" ancam Ochobot dengan suara mengerikan.

Bisakah mereka diam sejenak? Mengapa mereka masih saja memburu kaleng cokelat padahal Tok Aba sudah tidak ada?

"Ukh ... sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian semua ke sini hah?" ujar BoBoiBoy dengan suara serak.

"Haaa~ itulah yang penduduk bumi tidak tau. Koko adalah sumber energi terbesar di alam semesta ni. Ochobot yang berada di depan kau bisa aktif karena kaleng koko curianku tadi. Dan aku bisa menjadi Mega Probe berkat bubuk koko juga. Muahahaha," jelas Probe dengan tawa jahatnya.

BoBoiBy meratapi robot bundar yang berada di depannya. Mengapa para robot ini sangat tunduk pada Adu Du yang jelas-jelas punya niat jahat?

"Kau ... Ochobot. Kenapa kau mematuhi Adu Du?! Kau tidak lihat hah perbuatanmu akan menghancurkan isi bumi nantinya!" jelas BoBoiBoy kepada Ochobot diiringi rintihan sakit.

"Aku diprogram untuk mengikuti siapa yang mengaktifkanku. Tuan Adu Du mengaktifkanku," balas Ochobot.

"T-Tapi Adu Du curi koko untuk aktifkan kau! Maknanya, akulah yang aktifkan kau," jelas BoBoiBoy berusaha meyakinkan Ochobot untuk menjadi sekutunya.

"HOI! DIAM! TEMBAK SEKARANG OCHOBOT!"

"Sabar dulu, Incik Bos. Mungkin kita bisa memintanya secara baik-baik," ucap Probe.

"Hah? Apa maksud—"

"PUSARAN ANGIN!" teriak Ochobot mengarahkan angin berbentuk topan ke semak-semak yang lumayan tidak jauh.

Semak-semak yang lumayan tebal menjadi hancur lebur dan menampilkan Yaya dan Ying tengah bersembunyi.

"YAYA! YING! LARII!" teriak BoBoiBoy kepada kedua temannya itu.

Probe mengarahkan tangannya yang berbentuk senjata kepada Yaya dan Ying. Yang diarahkannya hanya berpelukan ketakutan.

Tidak ... Jangan lagi. BoBoiBoy sudah tidak kuat menyaksikan keluarga dan temannya meninggalkannya.

.

 _Aku ingin engkau selalu ada_

 _Aku ingin engkau aku kenang_

.

"Muahahaha. Bagus Probe! Sekarang, beri tahu aku dimana gudang tempat penyimpanan kaleng koko Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy?" tanya Adu Du dengan nada licik.

BoBoiBoy tidak mengetahui dimana Tok Aba menyimpan semua kaleng kokonya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Adu Du mengancam dirinya.

Melihat BoBoiBoy yang diam saja membuat Adu Du semakin geram. Alien itu kemudian menjetikkan jarinya, menyuruh Ochobot menghabisi kedua temannya.

"TANAH MENCEKAM!" teriak Ochobot seraya meninju tanah dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanah bergetar begitu kuat. Tumpukan tanah yang mencuat ke atas muncul di sekeliling Yaya dan Ying. Yaya dan Ying hanya menjerit ketakutan. Mereka berdua sangat ketakutan dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"YAYA! YING! JANGAN! KU MOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN! JANGAN LUKAI TEMAN-TEMANKU LAGI!" teriak BoBoiBoy sekuat tenaga seraya meronta dalam genggaman Probe. Ingin lepas dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan Yaya dan Ying.

 _BRAK!_

Tumpukan tanah di sekeliling Yaya dan Ying menyatu mencengkeram tubuh mereka. Yaya dan Ying meronta sekuat tenaga untuk bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman tanah yang dibuat Ochobot tersebut.

Tapi lama-kelamaan tubuh Yaya dan Ying tidak meronta lagi. Mereka terdiam. Mata mereka tertutup dan wajah mereka pucat pasi.

Yaya dan Ying sudah menyusul Gopal.

.

 _Selama aku masih bisa bernafas_

 _Masih sanggup berjalan kukan slalu memujamu_

.

Jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak lebih kencang. Air matanya kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya yang sudah kotor akibat debu tanah. Pundaknya bergetar dan sesegukan keras mulai terdengar.

Tiba-tiba Probe melempar tubuh BoBoiBoy ke atas tanah. Topi dinonya terlepas begitu mendarat di tanah. Sakit semakin terasa di sekujur tubuh bocak kecil itu. Pulau Rintis kini sudah kosong dan sunyi. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang masih ada. Malam terus bergulir. BoBoiBoy tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur untuk bangun lebih pagi, membantu Tok Aba di kedainya.

Matanya melihat Tok Aba yang tergeletak di sana. BoBoiBoy ingat pertama kalinya saat sampai di Pulau Rintis, Tok Aba mengomelinya karena memeluk orang yang salah. Ia ingat Tok Aba mengerjainya saat ia disuruh ke kedainya yang sangat dekat. Ia ingat usapan terakhir di puncak kepalanya.

.

 _Meski ku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana_

 _Dengarkan aku kumerindukanmu_

.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Gopal tergeletak dengan darah yang cukup banyak berada di sekitarnya. Dada BoBoiBoy terasa sesak melihat kawan terbaiknya meninggalkan ia di depan matanya. BoBoiBoy ingat bagaimana Gopal sangat cerewet mengenai kedai Tok Aba. Gopal yang terus-terusan meminta Hot Chocolate Spesial Tok Aba dengan gratis. Padahal BoBoiBoy sebagai cucunya saja enggan meminta gratis. Dengan embel-embel kawan terbaik agar mendapatnyan minuman kesukaannya itu secara gratis, di lain sisi sebenarnya Gopal sangat tulus dan sangat memercayai BoBoiBoy sebagai kawan terbaiknya untuk pertama kalinya. BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu.

.

 _Selama aku masih bisa bernafas_

 _Masih sanggup berjalan kukan slalu memujamu_

.

BoBoiBoy kemudian melihat Yaya dan Ying yang sudah tidak bergerak sedari tadi untuk meneriaki namanya. Yaya begitu baik terhadapnya, bahkan sudah tahu namanya. Perempuan ceria itu bahkan dengan semangat mengirim biskuit gratis untuk dirinya dan Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy bahkan belum mencicipi sedikitpun biskuit Yaya. Ah, BoBoiBoy sedikit menyesali itu. Ying memang tidak banyak bicara dan pemalu. Tapi sebenarnya perempuan itu sangat berani dan sangat ramah. Ying bahkan tidak memerdulikan nyawanya demi BoBoiBoy menemui Tok Aba. Padahal BoBoiBoy berharap supaya bisa mengobrol dengan Ying lebih banyak keesokan harinya.

.

 _Meski ku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana_

 _Dengarkan aku kumerindukanmu_

.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy tergeletak di tanah lapang yang sangat dingin. Matanya yang sayu memandang langit malam yang mulai terlihat bulan di sekitar bintang-bintang yang banyak. Hatinya sedikit merasa damai melihat langit yang semakin malam semakin cerah.

.

 _Dengarkan aku kumerindukanmu_

.

Adu Du, Probe, dan Ochobot mendekati BoBoiBoy dengan senjata masing-masing di tangan.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, dimana koko-koko itu berada?" ujar Adu Du seraya mengarahkan mulut senjata kepada BoBoiBoy. Probe dan Ochobot mengikuti gerakan tuannya.

Dada BoBoiBoy naik turun, mengikuti irama napas dengan sedikit normal. Matanya melirik Adu Du, Ochobot, dan Probe secara bergantian. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali meremuk mereka bertiga. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa digerakkan.

"Oh, tak nak bicara ye?" sahut Adu Du.

BoBoiBoy malas untuk menanggapi musuh di hadapannya. Hey, ini pertama kalikah BoBoiBoy mempunyai musuh? BoBoiBoy tidak peduli.

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarikan napas yang begitu dalam membuat mata itu terbelalak. Tubuhnya yang awalnya rebahan, menjadi terduduk di atas kasur. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun karena pernapasannya yang mulai berirama kasar. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang mengingat kejadian menakutkan itu.

Tangannya meraba-raba pundaknya. Tidak ada darah. Kepalanya lalu menengok ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup oleh gorden. Ia pun mengayunkan kakinya dan berjalan cepat mendekati jendela. Ia menyibaik gorden dengan gerakan cepat dan matanya menyapu pemandangan Pulau Rintis di depannya.

Perumahan Pulau Rintis jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kejadian tadi. Lebih canggih dan suasana juga tentram. Tidak ada bekas perperangan sedikitpun.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu. Ia masih tidak memercayai kejadian yang jelas begitu nyata.

Ia berlari membuka pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ketika ia sampai di ruang tengah, mata dan kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk mencari sosok yang ia sayangi. Tidak ada.

Dapur. Ya, samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian itu sewaktu kecil. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata—

"TOK ABA!"

Ia menemukan kakeknya, Tok Aba sedang mencuci piring di wastafel dapur. Tok Aba terlihat sangat segar. Pemuda itu lalu berlari dan memeluk Tok Aba dari belakang.

"OI!"

Piring di tangan Tok Aba yang licin nyaris terlepas karena cucunya mengagetkan dirinya.

"Tok Aba sihat ke? Syukurlah Tok Aba sihat. BoBoiBoy rindu Tok Aba!" ujar BoBoiBoy setengah menjerit seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tok Aba hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa cucunya yang satu ini berperangai aneh di pagi hari? Padahal Tok Aba tidak kemana-mana.

"Kau ni manja sangat. Padahal sudah berumur 14 tahun. Ingat kau bukan budak kecik lagi," cibir Tok Aba kepada BoBoiBoy yang tinggi badannya sepundak dirinya.

"BoBoiBoy pasti ada maunya, Tok. Jangan dipercaya," ucap suara robot di belakang BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy membelalakkan matanya dan melepas pelukannya. Ia berbalik badan, melihat Ochobot yang tengah menatap datar dirinya. Robot itu terlihat canggih dan sudah ter- _upgrade_ dari sebelumnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Gopal sudah menunggu kau di kedai Tok Aba tuh," celetuk Ochobot.

Jadi? Jadi kejadian itu hanya mimpi buruknya? Hanya bunga tidurnya? Semuanya yang ada di depannya nyata!

BoBoiBoy memeluk Ochobot erat. Ternyata robot di depannya tidak jahat. Justru kawan terbaiknya. BoBoiBoy memang sangat menyayanginya. Ia ingat bagaimana perjuangan mempertahankan kawan terbaiknya itu dari umurnya yang masih 10 tahun.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Ochobot!"

"Oi, BoBoiBoy! Lepaskan akuuuuu! Sesak sangat!" gerutu Ochobot seraya meronta-ronta dalam pelukan "maut" BoBoiBoy.

"Alaaa. Kejap je!"

"Oi! Sudahlah jangan begaduh!"

222

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya setelah menutup pintu rumah. Angin segar menyambut lembut pipinya. Senyum terukir manis di wajah BoBoiBoy. Mengingat semua kejadian buruk itu hanya mimpi dalam tidur semata.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy!"

Suara ceria itu sangat dikenali BoBoiBoy. Teman sekaligus tetangganya. Yang awalnya hanyalah gadis kecil, sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik.

"Hai, Yaya!" sapa BoBoiBoy tak kalah ceria.

Yaya membawa sekeranjang biskuit. Seketika senyum cerah BoBoiBoy menjadi senyum takut. Ia ingat terakhir kali memakan biskuit Yaya yang "luar biasa" itu.

"Tok Aba ada kat rumah? Aku nak kasih keranjang biskut aku!" seru Yaya.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas lega. Pemuda itu mengira akan disuruh memakan biskuit Yaya sekarang juga.

"Oh, ade. Aku mau pergi kat Kedai Tok Aba. Sampai jumpa, Yaya!" pamit BoBoiBoy.

"Sampai jumpa! Ingat jangan salah jalan lagi ye? Hihihi," canda Yaya diselingi ejek.

BoBoiBoy hanya nyegir lebar begitu Yaya mengingat kejadian masa kecil mereka.

BoBoiBoy terus berjalan mendekati kedai Tok Aba. Terlihat Gopal duduk di kursi bundar kedai seraya memainkan PSP di tangannya.

"BoBoiBoy! Kawan baik aku~" panggil Gopal.

BoBoiBoy melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada jam kuasa di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam kuasa elemen bumi. Pemberian Ochobot.

Tangannya ia turunkan. Kakinya perlahan berjalan sampai ia duduk di kursi bundar Kedai Tok Aba. Melihat sekelilingnya membuat ia teringat sesuatu.

Mimpi itu ialah kenangan sekaligus peringatan mungkin baginya. Supaya ia tidak menyesali semua kejadian yang sudah terlewati. Seandainya saat itu BoBoiBoy tidak mengejar Probe sampai masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Adu Du, mungkin yang ada di depannya ini adalah sejarah semata-mata.

Seandainya Ochobot tidak mengikuti BoBoBoiBoy, atau bahkan BoBoiBoy mengembalikan Ochobot kepada Adu Du, mungkin ia tidak akan duduk di sebelah Gopal.

"Tadi Ying menelepon kedai. Katanya ia akan ke sini untuk membeli kue cokelat," ucap Gopal yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar PSP.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Matanya kemudian melihat sekumpulan kaleng koko di sisi kiri meja kedai. Seandainya waktu itu ia tidak begitu memerdulikan kaleng koko, mungkin ia tidak akan begitu mengenal Ying yang sangat pemalu dan Yaya yang amat galak.

"GOOOOOLLLL! GOL! GOL! GOOOOL!"

Teriakan seorang anak yang sedang bermain bola bersama kedua temannya membuyarkan lamunan BoBoiBoy. Senyum secara otomatis terpasang di wajahnya. Entah itu karena senang anak kecil di depannya merayakan kemenangan atau karena BoBoiBoy puas tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

Bersyukur atas semua kejadian yang sudah terlewati selama 4 tahun belakangan.

"Hehehe! Terbaik!" ucap BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah anak-anak Pulau Rintis.

"Ceh. Semua nak menjadi macam kau. Tak de yang mau menjadi macam aku," gerutu Gopal yang masih bermain dengan PSP nya.

"Jealous la tuuuu," ejek Ochobot seraya membawa cangkir dan piringnya.

"Patutnya kau bagi kuasa elemental BoBoiBoy ke aku tu, Ochobot!" protes Gopal lalu melepaskan PSPnya.

"Eeeh? Kau sanggup kah tu tukar kuasa makanan kau tu?"

"Eh? Errgg ... tak sanggup," balas Gopal dengan merana.

Setidaknya semua normal. Sampai ke depannya, BoBoiBoy akan terus berjuang. Bersama teman-temannya.

222

 **A/N : HOLAAAAA! ADA YANG MASIH INGAT AKU XD? *disepak**

 **Aku ... kayaknya kemaren dalam masa hiatus. Huaaaa padahal aku ga ada niat hiatus huft. Aku kangen readers dan reviewers yang membanjiri kotak emailku. Aku kangen masa nge** ** _hype_** **saat nulis FF BoBoiBoy. Pokoknya aku kangen semuaaaaaa.**

 **Ide ini muncul saat aku membaca dua BoBoiBoy ffn. Yang pertama berjudul** **If Only** **yang diciptakan** **Fanlady** **. Disitu bercerita tentang BoBoiBoy yang membayangkan dia ama temen-temennya hidup normal tanpa jam kuasa. Aku baca dan suka banget. Sudut pandang BoBoiBoy kerasa banget. Kalau mau kalian baca yaa hohoho xD.**

 **Yang kedua berjudul** **Semua Sudah Takdirnya** **yang diciptakan** **IntonPutri Ice Diamond** **. Nah ini sekuel dari** **If Only** **milik** **Fanlady** **, tapi dari sudut pandang Ochobot. Aku makin sukaaaa dan ... tiba-tiba aja keinginaku untuk menulis ff BoBoiBoy lagi makin menjadi-jadi xD.**

 **Aku juga banyak lihat keluhan kalau fans BoBoiBoy kangen BoBoiBoy yang season 1. Entah itu mulai dari sosoknya, sifatnya, jalan ceritanya, dan lain-lain. Makanya sewaktu aku buat ff ini, terlintas di pikiranku untuk mendedikasikan para fans, ya kalian para readers, para teman-temanku, dan aku sendiri yang kangen banget sekangen orang-orang kangen sama BoBoiBoy waktu dulu. Aku juga memilih lagu lama karena jujur ... aku kangen di masa tahun 2000an xD.**

 **Oke aku tahu kalian mulai bosan dengan ocehan A/N yang terlalu banyak mungkin wkwk. Maka dari itu, silahkan review dan aku bakalan jawab semua di chapter selanjutnya. Mau kalian nanya tentang bahasanya yang campur aduk, atau jalan cerita ini yang ga sesuai ama teori kalian, kesalahan EYD, atau apapun! Ok see ya!**

 **Hilangkan kebiasaan sebagai silent reader ya x).**


End file.
